


Our Offspring

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Magic and God, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gender Changes, Mention Pregnancy, 单性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 她也多半猜到了，那张床的位置，天花板，这是个祭坛，这一整个地方，一个圣殿，一个巨大的祭坛，而他们已经完成献祭，向神许诺会付出自己的血肉，换取一个神授祝福的孩子，神的孩子，神不需要有其他父母来与他争抢。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux





	Our Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> Dobby is free.
> 
> 中文选项繁殖了（。

“你不会成功的，没有人成功过。”波坐在地毯上，用绷带给赫克斯包扎受伤的手，她以前经常做这种事，常常单手照料自己的伤口，降低伤口感染的风险，她不想失去自己身体的哪一部分，感染恶化的话大多数人会失去生命。赫克斯安静地坐在她身边，眼圈发青，脸色泛白，他比之前更加地瘦削了，手指的关节在波的手掌中突出，他的皮与骨之间薄得吓人，头发的颜色黯淡了不少，波没有多少医疗知识，不过她见过那些病得快死的人，他们的影子与赫克斯重叠，就在半年前，他还是个英俊的贵族，一个贵族私生子，至少也是个贵族，穿着他最华丽的衣服，站在圣殿的中央，等着她。

他们试图用精美的宝石来装饰她，被打磨成圆形的酒黄色托帕石点缀在她的发间，黑色的厚重长发打着卷披在她的肩头，他们使劲梳通了她乱糟糟的头发，抹上了发油，他们尽力了，但她作为一个叛军太久了，久到打骨子里她就是一个叛军，现在不叫作叛军了，对了，战争停止了，有时候波会忘记这件事——只是换了一个场地，奥加纳将军说，继续战争——被迫缔结一场和平的条约，十年，或者十五年，不会更长了，十五年也是好的，足够那些一无所有的人苟延残喘，休养生息，足够一些本会死去的人多活上十几年，运气好的话，更久。

“我以为你们不会说什么‘没有人成功过’，”赫克斯恹恹地说，“总得有人试试？”如果波弄疼了他，他也没瞎嚷嚷，可能已经意识到节省力气是更明智的行为。

“试着和神讨价还价？”波抬眼看他。

“只是试着找一些漏洞。”赫克斯轻哼一声。

那还不如老老实实地讨价还价，波想，但没人搞得懂神的真实想法，她对此不抱什么希望，神啊，神让他们生于泥土，她倒并不是讨厌泥土，泥土孕育生命，提供食物，但若神公平一点，那神会让所有人都生于泥土，实际上并不是。

波放下了赫克斯的手，这次是比较严重的伤，以前只是一些淤青的警告，一些细小的割伤，说明赫克斯又更进了一步，神想让他走开，滚远一些，赫克斯有些沉迷于此。

老实说，她以为赫克斯会早早放弃的，他会扔下一切，扔下她，起码尝试自己逃走，他们并不担心他，他可没有怀着神的孩子，尽管孩子一出生，不管他在哪里，也无法逃避自己的命运，不过波以为他不会考虑那么多的，人会抓住在自己面前的每个机会。但赫克斯始终在这里，贵族会拥有更多的知识，知识，波想着那座庞大的白色的图书馆，矗立在圣殿的左翼，有卫兵严加把守，你必须足够尊贵才能走进去。她没有什么空坐下来看书，忙着生存，自然，她只学习那些必要的知识，那些能让她从战争和饥荒中活下来的知识，赫克斯会比她懂得更多，他拥有许多她从来没有，甚至没想过自己可以有的东西——时间、书本——时间也没有那么平等，他们显然有更多的时间与神沟通，波这类人可没有这个机会，生活在废墟中，在垃圾中成长，没有真的到过什么高处，据说神的居所非常高，非常非常高，所以有时传达的神谕会有些模糊不清，引起误会——赫克斯还花了不少力气在研究原力上，尽管他自己并不具备这种天分，赫克斯觉得这事儿是有希望的，他竟然觉得他们可以推诿对神的誓言，钻个空子，即将降生的孩子足以让一个人变得奇怪，他抱持着一份怪异的愤世嫉俗，现在这份愤世嫉俗觉得自己是时候出来掌控局面了。

“严格来说，那不是你的孩子，那是神的孩子。”波不应该这么说的，但她突然觉得疲累，顾不上赫克斯的心情，有股阴暗的念头从潮湿的角落爬出来，这不像胜利的感觉，而是慢慢走向死亡，死亡的确是她的结局，那只是肉体上的，她却感觉自己在精神上慢慢走向死亡，孩子正在杀死她，也在杀死赫克斯，怀孕让所有情况都变得加倍地困难，让她想回到过去的日子，那是不对的，过去，过去并没有什么好时光，同时波也有些怀疑，现在变得更好了吗？现在理当变得更好了，当神的孩子降生后，和平真正的象征，他们将联合在一起。

预言是这么说的，他们也在神面前许下了誓言，未来的大门在她的面前关上了，一切陷入了黑暗，没关系，她想，她困顿地交叉双腿，脚尖在地面上磨蹭，没关系。

“那可以是我的孩子，本该是我的孩子。”赫克斯咬牙切齿地说，眼中迸发的是愤怒还是仇恨，波分不出来，或者两者都有，说过了，她累了，懒得去分辨各种信号，也没有这个心情，觉得没有什么意义，事物都丧失了它们应有的意义，我们的孩子，她想纠正，赫克斯还是这样，他们之间泾渭分明，他们，你们，我们，我，他其实和波没有什么差别，他们也一样在吃他的肉，喝他的血，他们给他衣服穿，让他以为他高贵，他们给他汤喝，让他以为他富足，于是他竟然就没有发现，他的双脚温暖，他何必去发现。

——他们一定很讨厌你，想要摆脱你——

这是波对赫克斯说的第一句话，她笑着露出牙齿，当时她也很生气，觉得这整个婚礼的提议就太过于荒唐，向神献祭，战争是神的启示，和平也要得到神的同意，没想到最后却成了真实，他们竟然真的要这么做，她该多想想的。

“那你又为什么站在这里？”赫克斯反问道，这话伤害不了他，说出谁都知道的事实伤害不了他，波之后才明白，那时她还不算了解赫克斯，赫克斯也并不了解她，不知道她是自己选择前来的，与他不一样，他被舍弃。

这是荣耀，他们说，神选中了你，但她知道根本不是，赫克斯也知道，不是神选择了他们，是他们选择了赫克斯，而她自己选择了神，因为，因为她并非想念战争，她生于泥土，她的脚习惯踩在泥土上，她讨厌现在的生活，但她并非想念战争，这是和平的代价，总要有人付出代价的，因为，就是赫克斯说的那些原因，在他们的婚礼上，应该接受祝福的时刻，“你在心里衡量过了不是吗？”赫克斯抓住了她的痛处，他们也许可以互相同情，互相宽慰，但最后选择互揭伤疤，把无能为力的怒火发泄在对方身上，“你在心里想过了，她比你有价值，所以你自愿前来，和她比起来，你觉得你自己是可以被牺牲的，她更重要不是吗？”

波的呼吸急促起来，这有什么错呢？这是错的——

“我们的孩子。”波最终还是决定说出来，她本不在乎赫克斯的脑子里是怎么想，怎么归类的，被舍弃的——那阴暗的念头正在侵入她的五脏六腑，让她想要闭上眼睛，不再理会其他事情，外界的一切，这个世界是否和平，她所关心的人是否平安，就快成功了，她就快闭上眼睛了，本能的求生意志却被惊动了，那个过去的自己醒过来了，对自己的境况感到惊恐，发出嚎叫，没人能控制她，压迫她，即使是神，他们说服她——

她――

她猛地睁开眼睛，都不知道自己什么时候合上的眼睛，她记得她才刚放下赫克斯的手，过去了多久？她的身边有一道阴影，她开始恐慌，手指微微颤抖，她的双腿无力，她应该站起来，靠垫太多了，她陷在靠垫里。

那道阴影移动了，俯身下来，赫克斯的手按在她的手臂上，“该吃饭了。”她抬头看去，天色已经暗了，她看不清赫克斯的脸，以为自己看到了他的鬼魂，不过之后她闻到了他的气味，听到了他的声音，她有些不记得今天她是否爬上圣殿屋顶，去晒过太阳，他们总是保证她有充足的食物，不想饿到神所钟意的孩子，对于父母他们不甚在意，赫克斯病入膏肓，而她开始意识模糊，他们不会请医师来看他们一眼。

有人已经把晚餐摆放在了长桌上，那些侍女，波回想着，好歹也是一份工作，如果这真的是一份工作的话，她给赫克斯拉开了椅子，赫克斯没有受伤的手紧紧握着椅背，他站在那儿站了好一会儿，波也不加理会，他迟早会吃不消，坐下的，波不太急。

“你应该多吃一点。”波把自己盘子里的肉分给了赫克斯，赫克斯也没有反对。

“这没有用的。”但是他还是说，波想起自己下午也是这么对他说的，感到有些好笑。

“他会发生什么？”波问，她没什么胃口，更想和赫克斯说说话，她盯着盘子里的食物，仿佛盯着什么煮熟的尸块，有时候她的食物就是被火烧焦的尸块，没有经过得体的处理的肉类，以前她吃什么都没问题，肉总是消耗最快的食物，现在不行了，她变了。

“上一任祭司活到了一百多岁，作为一个人类来说还不错。”赫克斯看上去也不太饿，把盘子里的食物切成了小块，一份份解决，要是哪一天他拿不动叉子了，她可能得开始喂他了。

“没人想活到一百多岁。”波说，没人，几乎没人，活到一百多岁有什么意思，大多数人在五六十岁便病痛缠身，剩下的日子不过是痛苦撵转，成为累赘。

她的想法过于功利了，她知道，但她的生活即是如此，她没有办法，没有办法去想象一种自己没有经历过的更好的生活，所有的资源都应该利用起来，这样才能让更多的人活下去。

——这和我们所做的又有什么不同——

赫克斯那时候还觉得自己属于贵族的一员，没有彻底地反应过来。

区——别——波一字一句咬得十分清楚——尊严就是我们的区别，让人尊严地生，让人尊严地死！

赫克斯看了她一眼，耸了耸肩，“作为一个神指定的大祭司，只要他恪尽职守，讨神的欢心，神不会让他的日子难过的，不管是五岁还是一百五十岁。”

“即使他引起战争——”波说，她的声音被扼在自己的喉咙里，她没想过，以前没想过，没空去关心什么神的想法，但现在她想了，因为赫克斯总是跟她说那些事，赫克斯要让她明白他们面对的是什么，神的存在并没有那么遥远，进展到了哪里，就算她不感兴趣，实际上她很感兴趣，她的未来，晦暗的尽头突然出现一缕微光，她没法不感兴趣。

“神让他引起战争，两边都听到了神谕，两边的神谕都是真的，两边都是被神选择的，有时候甚至是三方，很多，大家都有自己的想法，神不过是，同意他们，同意那些符合神的意图的想法，”赫克斯有些冷淡地说，这对他来说不是新鲜事，波的沉默打断了他，他停下来，有些担忧地看了眼波，这些话赫克斯以前就说过，她没太放在心上，毕竟那个时候他们只想抓到脑子里蹦出的任何东西扔出来攻击对方，让对方痛苦，不好过，并没有认真去听对方在说什么，至少她没有认真听，“你们让淘汰这件事自然而然地发生，神选择让它发生，我……而他们，他们贵族控制它如何发生，让它符合神与他们自己的心意。”

“牺牲我们。”波说，她完全失去了胃口。

“如果这个‘我们’里包含你和我，那对的，就是‘我们’。”赫克斯咀嚼着这个新的词汇，他更清醒一些了，分清楚了我们和他们。

当她选择前来，接受这个命运的时候，她没有想到这个，她的孩子——他们的孩子，她和赫克斯的——和平的象征会成为战争的导火索——实际上并不是，赫克斯的声音又开始了，他以前也说过不是吗，在他们进行过试图制造孩子的性行为后，一般人会想要温存一会儿，想要沉浸在愉悦的余韵中，只有赫克斯想要给她上课，似乎觉得自己有这个义务——战争的导火索一直在那儿，火药早就埋好了，祭司只是在神需要的时候向他们指出火药埋在哪里，就算没有祭司战争一样会发生的，但祭司让神更加自大自满。

波平躺在床上，盯着天花板，赫克斯的手放在她的腹部，她空出地方，让赫克斯可以靠着她，天花板是用白色的石头砌成的，从很远的地方运过来，打磨成方正的形状，一块块垒在一起，她对这种材质很陌生，这属于那种只有高贵的场所才会用的东西。

她有注意到天花板的纹路，那些纹路刻在白色的石头上，很容易被忽略过去，但她和赫克斯在最初那些夜晚常常睡不着，于是两个人瞪着天花板研究，很快就发现了，波爬起来，脚踩在柔软的厚厚的地毯上，她一辈子都没有踩过这么软的东西，她蹲下来，把地毯掀开一角，然后继续掀开，大约翻开了一半，看到了下面的图案，黑色的纹路在地砖上刻出沟壑，她转头去看赫克斯，问他这是什么，做什么用的，这些沟壑应该填满什么，赫克斯抿紧了嘴唇，眼神变得十分可怕。

她也多半猜到了，那张床的位置，天花板，这是个祭坛，这一整个地方，一个圣殿，一个巨大的祭坛，而他们已经完成献祭，向神许诺会付出自己的血肉，换取一个神授祝福的孩子，神的孩子，神不需要有其他父母来与他争抢。

一旦父母不在了，这个孩子将交给谁？她想，贵族会把孩子从奥加纳将军那儿诱骗过来，因为神站在他们背后。

骗子，他们受骗了，她上当了。

——她上当了，她真的自己选择走进了圣殿，站到了圣坛上，让他们割破她的手指，与赫克斯结婚，然后有一个孩子——

这不是——

这不是奥加纳将军所答应的事情。

“我们需要你的愤怒，”赫克斯说，波以为他睡着了，因为他最近越来越需要休息，有时波发现他在图书馆里睡着了，波承认，她第一反应以为他先死去了，丢下了她，“保持这种愤怒，这能更久地坚持你的本性。”

“所以你觉得让我对神保持愤怒是个好主意？”波讽刺地道，然后又咬住自己的舌头，她盯着天花板，神会听见的，这个地方，属于神的辖地。

“因为你……不再对我生气了，”赫克斯说，“你看上去，越来越消沉，这样不行。”他说稍许长些的句子都有些吃力了，波都有些想念他过去动辄长篇大论的日子了，她曾经多希望他能闭嘴，从她面前消失。

她不再对他生气了，她很难再对他真的生气，因为他看上去就快死了，她的感情完全转变了，也许和即将诞生的孩子也有些关系，他们的处境，并不是他们的错，一部分是他们的错，他们都同意这个游戏规则，而没有人知道究竟是什么样的游戏规则，所以波猜，也有一部分是她的错，是赫克斯的错，他们在不知道的情况下就参与了其中，成为了一部分。

“你真的觉得你能找到一条漏洞吗？”波问，“神会发怒的，下一次说不定就不是一道伤口。”

“我觉得我已经有点头绪了。”赫克斯有些迟疑地说。

“如果我们不将血肉许诺给神呢？”波突然问，她扭过头，想要更多地碰触赫克斯，也这么做了，赫克斯眨了下眼睛，又一下，他的困倦从脸上一扫而空，波感觉有另一个赫克斯在他的身上苏醒过来，像一道月光抚过。

“你也这么想？”他有些急切地道，方才被咽下的话又一股脑涌了上来，“我一直在想这件事，献祭发生的时候，其实有三方参与了对不对？神，你，还有我……当我们承诺献出我们的一切……”他看着波，在波的眼中寻求一种肯定，他突然有些喘不上气，波几乎能看见神从他的宝座上站起，举起自己的权杖——

于是她捂住了赫克斯的嘴，不让他继续说了，神会听到的。

但她同意赫克斯的话，这个想法——

你把一切献给我，你的鲜血，你的骨骼……你的心脏，你的灵魂……

作为交换，我也会给你我的一切，我的血，我的肉，我的灵魂，我的爱。

波不太记得整个誓言是怎么说的了，她当时只想快点结束，赫克斯可以为她写下来，告诉她该怎么说，那些话总是很漂亮，有些荆棘与玫瑰，逝去的王国和清澈的泉水，四处跑的兔子，锋利的剑，她的手叠在赫克斯的手上，她想要这些，她愿意接受这些，她的意愿强烈，孩子在她的体内，至少目前仍在她的体内，她的孩子，她的后代，他们的后代，她连想象的资格都没有……

他们甚至不用说出誓言，他们只要如此相信，波想，赫克斯的脸色是否已经好一些了，又或者只是她一厢情愿的错觉，她内心那个过去的自己已经彻底醒了，她向天空伸出双手，准备好了与神去抢他们的孩子。


End file.
